5 things we don't know about Daryl
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: A 5 part mini series about Daryl Dixon. I apologise if you think it's ooc but I'm not that good at writing and Daryl has a lot of layers maybe one of my head cannons will come true one day. Oh and I don't own The Walking Dead, you probably now that though. Read, review and follow or favourite and remember to enjoy!
1. Daryl Dixon drawings

_5 year old Daryl Dixon didn't have many friends most likely because his older brother, Merle ruined that chance for him. That and his father never took care of his children. Neither did his mother. Daryl would turn up to school in the same outfit everyday, it looked like it's never been washed. It was a sleeveless shirt and a pair of cargo shorts, hand me downs from Merle. Occasionally little Daryl had a pair of boots on. It surprised his teachers when he had socks on let alone shoes._

_Little Daryl's clothes had more holes and rips in them than there was fabric. He would show up to school in them with fresh bruises and sometimes you could even see the little boys scars. It was a horrific sight especially when one was only from an hour or so ago. _

_One day Daryl was misbehaving and got sent to the '__thinking__' corner by his kindergarten teacher, Miss Honey. In the corner was a desk with a wad of paper and pencils. He was told to sit there until he was ready to apologise to the boy he had kicked. That was never gonna happen, Daryl's father had taught him to never say sorry. He was a Dixon and Dixon's don't do apologising._

_Daryl stayed in the corner the whole day until Merle came to walk him home. Daryl had spent the day drawing on the paper. When Miss Honey had came to see what he had done she saw his drawings. The drawings where very good for a five year old. "__**You could be an artist one day Daryl**__." She had told him and the 5 year old smiled at her. It wasn't until she reached the bottom of the pile that her friendly smile turned into a concerned frown._

_A drawing of the boy cowering in the corner crying whilst a mean looking man was shown hitting the child. Daryl had labeled the man as '__**Pa**__' and put his own name over the boy. The drawing of him self was shown to be apologising. "__**Sorry Daddy**__!" It had written in a speech bubble. Miss Honey looked over at the boys father again and saw what he had written in a speech bubble. _

_"__**Don't say sorry boy. Yer a Dixon.**__" One of them said. Another said "__**Yer worthless trash boy!**__" _

_Miss honey looked at the kid but before she could say anything he had snatched the drawings out of her hand and ran off to meet Merle. _

Ever since that day Daryl had been drawing for the last 35 Years. The drawings had become better and better each time. Daryl kept them all in a black notebook. The drawing he made in Miss Honey's class was at the very back, it was Daryl's very first piece of 'Art'. His artwork were the only thing/s that is father and brother hadn't seen and ruined. Something the redneck had liked.

Now Daryl was sat in his cell looking through the pictures. His crossbow, him and Merle. Amy and Andrea on the quarry. The Peletier family and a string of dead squirrels. There were plenty of other drawings in there aswell. Daryl was about to out the book away before anyone saw but he had missed that opportunity. Merle had recently joined the group after leaving Woodbury and walked right into Daryl's cell.

"What you got there little brother?" The older redneck asked. Daryl shook his head and told Merle it was nothing. "Well if it's nothing, you wouldn't mind me looking at it would you Darylina?" Merle had put quotes on the word "nothing" and snatched the book out of Daryl's hands before opening to the first page.

"_You could be an artist one day, Daryl"_ it said on the first page followed by Miss Honey, Kindergarten underneath. Merle remembered her from he used to pick Daryl up from there.

Daryl continued to look throughout the book at all of his little brothers drawing and was amazed at the standard, his little brother could of made a lot of money out of them, they were that good. Professional standard. Merle continued to look through until he reached the last page. He saw Daryl's very first drawing and winced at the memory of his father.

He looked up to see Daryl looking down in shame.

"Why didn't you tell me bout this Daryl?" Merle asked him. He waited for a reply and eventually got one. "You would of laughed." Daryl said sadly. " I wouldn't of. What happened to that Ed guy anyway?" He asked. Daryl told him what had happened from what he was told.

Apparently the bastard had hit Carol in front of the women and Shane had beaten him for it. Anyway the Peletier man had been staying in his tent on his own and was eaten by walkers.

"He deserved it for the way he treated Carol and his daughter. What's her name again?"

"Sophia." Oh yeah, that's the one. Merle couldn't see her around anymore. "Where is she?" He asked and Daryl turned to a page that shown the girl coming out of the barn as a walker. "She went missing on a highway and I spent weeks looking for her. I even found her doll." Daryl paused. " I even got an arrow to the side and shot by Andrea in the process."

"Where was she?" Merle asked Daryl.

"Sophia was in the barn the whole time. I had so much hope I would find her unharmed I even told Carol the story of the trail of tears."

"Oh I remember that one. Did you give her a chereoke rose to go with it?" Merle asked.

"Of course."


	2. Music lessons

**An: Each chapter is set in an Au to the chapter before unless it says otherwise. Anyway here's part 2 of the 5 part mini series.**

* * *

It was painful to the rednecks ears. The wretched sound of Glenn playing his out of tune guitar in his cell, the sound carried in the prison and it was keeping Daryl awake. The worst part is that the Korean didn't know how to play, all he did was randomly pluck at the string. He didn't put chords together let alone play a song.

Daryl tried to ignore it by walking up and down the corridor past everyone's cell. It surprised him to see that they were all asleep. Everyone other than Rick, who was on watch and Glenn,and Maggie. Moments passed and Daryl still felt agitated at the appalling sound.

He couldn't take it anymore and stormed straight into Glenn's cell, luckily they weren't doing anything and were fully clothed. "You don't mind killing me a little quieter, do yer?" Daryl remarked at Glenn only resulting in confused looks from the 2 lovebirds. Daryl sighed and walked closer to the two holding out his hand towards the guitar.

"Give it here." Daryl stated, Glenn handed the guitar over scared that the redneck was going to smash it to pieces. That didn't happen. Daryl sat down on the cot next to Glenn and started to tune the guitar. Once finished he handed it back to Glenn. " at least it won't sound like a strangled cat anymore." Daryl remarked before he started to head out of the cell towards his own.

"Do you know how to play Daryl?" Maggie asked him, stopping him in his tracks. Daryl turned around slowly and nodded at her.  
"Yeah." He said just incase she didn't see. He tried to walk out again before she asked something else. Too late.  
"Can you play a song for us?" Glenn asked this time. Daryl hesitated, he's not played for 2 years. It was the apocalypse and music wasn't his priority. "Please Daryl." The words resorted from Maggie's mouth. Fine.

He reached over for the guitar once ore and sat on the cot. Daryl paused to think of a song to play. He started to pluck chords in the tune of broken strings. He did the introduction and someone had started to sing along. Beth Greene, she was stood at the cell door singing along.

" Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything" Daryl played a couple more chords before the blonde girl continued the song. Hershel and Carl were now at the cell as well.

"When I love you,  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking,  
It's the voice of someone else"

Daryl continued to play more and more of the song and Maggie joined in on the singing,

"Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay" The 2 girls stopped singing for the right amount of time before Daryl started to play the second part of the chorus

"You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real"

Daryl continued through the song with the 2 girls singing along and now the whole group, except Merle,was crowding his cell. Finally he got to the last part of the song. Maggie and Beth had stopped singing to let someone else sing it. The voices was angelic and beautiful. It was Carol. Daryl had no idea she could even sing but here she was sounding like an angel.

"Well truth hurts,  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again"

The song was finished and Daryl went to hand Glenn his guitar back and leave before anyone had a chance to say something. Daryl was stopped by the sounds of Rick's voice.  
"Where do you think you're going?" The sheriff asked. Are you kidding me. He grunted and glared at them all sleepily.  
"To sleep." There was a chorus of 'just one more song' from the group. Daryl stayed but it wasn't just one song. He played a full on music album.

Carol had asked him for some Beatles and he played penny lane and yellow submarine.

He played the guitar in the tune of express yourself to cheer them all up a bit more. Daryl felt that Rick needed it, after losing his wife and all.

"Give me a song?" He asked the group part way through. He got a song to play from Hershel. Daryl wasn't sure if he should play it as he knew about what happened to Lori. He glanced over at Rick and got a nod in return.

Daryl played the tune of "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts. He played through the verses and chorus's with Beth and Maggie singing along again. When it got to the ending Daryl joined in singing. The group was surprised by he's amazing singing. So surprised that Merle was stood there smiling at him.

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"

Daryl played more songs until his fingers ached and he couldn't do anything with them. The group complimented him on his playing and singing and he thanked them shyly. On his way he complimented Carol on her singing. "You should sing more often, you're amazing." He told her and got a thank you in return.

Daryl was back in his cell with Merle who left with him. Daryl never wanted Merle to know he could play let alone sing. Tonight though that happened. It was a mix of embarrassment and relief on the younger brother. Merle walked up to him.  
"I didn't know little brother could play like that and sing." Merles voice was teasing but more like an annoying like they were a normal family. They would never be normal. "There's a lot you don't know about me Merle."


	3. A teachers history

**An: updated and reposted due to request from Deelove1 who asked for more detail in this chapter. I'm gonna keeor the original chapter at the being so you guys can see the improvement. Also thanks to deelove1 for all the support. :)**

* * *

Original chapter

The group was having a discussion about there lives before the apocalypse. It was only a week since the world had fell apart and Daryl had found him and Merle living with these people at the quarry. His quarry. Daryl lived in a cabin a mile away from the quarry, the land belonged to him and now these people were on it. Not liked they knew it was his anyway. He enjoyed the company of other humans. Sometimes.

"You know what would be nice?" He heard the grey haired woman ask. Daryl hadn't bothered to learn everyone's name yet but he knew that she had a daughter and was the wife of that abusive bastard. "If we talk about what our life was like before this." She suggested. Eh. There was a mutual agreement.

"Uh, what do you all do for a living?" The brown haired woman asked them to get them going. Glenn, the Asian kid, answered first.  
"I delivered pizza's" he told them all.  
That black guy was next "Mechanic" he said and that guy named jim answered the same.

"I was a lawyer." Andrea answered and her sister told them all that she was in collage.  
Daryl was getting pretty bored of the conversation now and had tuned out of it but could still hearths voices faintly.

Carol, the grey haired woman and Lori, the brown haired mother were both house wives.  
Merle had told the group about his military career.  
"I was a cop." The guy named Shane said and Carl pitched into the conversation "Shane was my day's partner." Lori joined in the discussion too now. "Rick was the sheriff of King county."

The conversation grew deeper and deeper and Daryl learnt more about the others careers.  
Jacqui was a zoning apartment worker. Daryl had no idea what it meant.  
Dale was retired but used to be a fishermen. That explained the canoes and lines.  
Ed was unemployed, most likely because he was too lazy to do anything but get drunk and hit his family.  
The Mexican guy, Morales, worked in a restaurant as a waiter with his wife.

"Daryl," he heard someone say his name but wasn't sure who it was. "Yeah?" He replied looking up to see who was talking to him. It was that Grimes' kid. "What did you do before all this?" Daryl knew what it meant 'What did you do for a living.'  
"I was a history teacher for 6th grade." Daryl said to the group. He wasn't lying either. He didn't just build his home. "No way?" Ed said.  
"Yeah way." Merle told him, verifying what Daryl had said.

* * *

Updated version

The group was having a discussion about there lives before the apocalypse. It was only a week since the world had fell apart and Daryl had found him and Merle living with these people at the quarry. His quarry. Daryl lived in a cabin a mile away from the quarry, the land belonged to him and now these people were on it. Not liked they knew it was his anyway. He enjoyed the company of other humans. Sometimes.

"You know what would be nice?" He heard the grey haired woman ask. Daryl hadn't bothered to learn everyone's name yet but he knew that she had a daughter and was the wife of that abusive bastard. "If we talk about what our life was like before this." She suggested. 't be that bad. There was a mutual agreement between the group about it.

"Uh, what do you all do before the world ended?" The brown haired woman called Lori asked them. Daryl had saw her with that Shane guy and presumed this to be her husband or something.

Glenn, the Asian kid, answered Lori's question first.

"I delivered pizza's" he told them all. "I came from Korea with my parents and little sisters, Sammie and Meagan. I moved to Atlanta from Utah and they stayed there, maybe their still alive.

That black guy was next his name was Theodore Douglas but he called him self T-dog "Mechanic" he said and that guy named jim answered the same when it was his turn. T-dog didn't say anything else and Jim told us about his family, "I was married with 2 beautiful children. Ginevra was the eldest, she was only 8 but she also said that she was going to be a famous actress one day." Jim chuckled to himself and carried on with his story. "Then there was Lamont, my wife had chosen his name because it meant he would be a man of law, he loved to talk to the cops and fire brigade when ever he could. Lamont was only 5 but he protected Ginny all the time." Jim's story was both sad and sweet but if his children were still with him Daryl and Merle would have trouble remembering there names.

Daryl was pretty sure that Merle would refer Ginevra as 'Gin' after on of his favourite alcoholic beverages and Lamont as Lambrusco after another alchoholic drink.

"I was a lawyer." Andrea answered and her sister told them all that she was in collage. "Me and Andy were 12 years apart, and never really got to see each other with her job keeping her busy." You could hear the hurt in Amy's voice "I was alway missing her birthday when I first moved out, and I mean always. I don't remember seeing Amy on her birthday since I was eighteen. It would be a week long event but I was always to busy for kid's parties. Amy would call up all excited only to find out her big sis wasn't coming. Again." Andrea finished for her. Daryl noticed the regret in Andrea's voice.

Daryl was getting pretty bored of the conversation now and had tuned out of it but could still hear their voices faintly.

Carol, the grey haired woman and Lori were both house wives.

Merle had told the group about his military career. "Well we could probably use more people with the experience to protect us and help uprotect others." Glenn had told Merle. Daryl wasn't sure that his older brother would like the idea of helping the group.

"I was a cop." The guy named Shane said and Carl pitched into the conversation "Shane was my dad's partner." Daryl had always thought that Shane was Carl's father, acted like he was any. "I thought Shane was yer dad." Merle said. 'Phew', Daryl thought, 'I'm not the only one.'

"To be honest, so did I." Morales admitted.

"Why would I call him Shane?" Carl asked them all providing a good point.

"I called my Pa by his name, Merle too and quite a lot of people I know do it too." I said.

"My husband was in a coma when this went down, shot in the line of duty, Shane was his best friend and partner. Shane went to the hospital to get him when this started but Rick was already dead. He was the sheriff of King's county police." Lori told everyone what happened to Carl's dad. 'It's only been a week since you're husband died, maybe he didn't die and Shane was just panicking and thought he was dead, and you're sleeping with his best friend' Daryl thought to himself 'You move on too quickly woman' Daryl continued his thought.

The conversation grew deeper and deeper and Daryl learnt more about the others careers.

Jacqui was a zoning apartment worker. Daryl had no idea what it meant.

Dale was retired but used to be a fishermen. That explained all the canoes and lines in the Rv.

Ed was unemployed, most likely because he was too lazy to do anything but get drunk and hit his family.

Morales, worked in a restaurant as a waiter with his wife, Miranda. Morales was the father of the 2 Mexican children at camp. Eliza and Louis.

"Daryl," he heard someone say his name but wasn't sure who it was. "Yeah?" He replied looking up to see who was talking to him. It was that Grimes' kid. "What did you do before all this?" Daryl knew what it meant

"I was a history teacher for 6th grade." Daryl said to the group. He wasn't lying either. He didn't just build his home. "No way?" Ed said.

"Yeah way." Merle told him, verifying what Daryl had said.

" I taught at a high school in Atlanta after I moved from Georgia. The pay was good and bought a home from the money I saved." He told them.

"What was you're home like Daryl? Did it have a nice garden." The little girl named Sophia asked him. That was the first time Daryl had ever heard her speak, she was probably scared that her father would hit her if she said something wrong."

" I lived in a cozy wood cabin a mile from here with Merle, when he wasn't off with his 'friends'" everyone knew what that meant and Merle sent Daryl a glare. "It had a living room and everything." Daryl paused to think of away to introduce his garden. The quarry. "Sophia?" The redneck asked the young girl. "Yes" she replied timidly. "Do you think here's a nice garden?" Daryl asked her trying to hint to the group. Sophia nodded and smiled at him.

"Is the quarry your garden, Daryl?" Jacqui asked him. She didn't talk much either, not that you could fit a word in with Lori and Shane babbling on all the time. "The whole damn woods is my garden. That's how I know what we can and can't eat." He chuckled. Very true. Even though he was a history teacher, Daryl was born to be in the woods hunting. The group was amazed yet decided to leave it at that. One by one the group headed off to bed. "I'll keep first watch," Daryl offered to Shane, "You need to rest up." He finished. "You sure?" Shane asked in return.

"Yeah man, ain't even tired." "Thank you" was what Daryl heard before Shane had headed off to Lori's tent "Night Daryl." Was called from out side the tent. "Night Shane." He called back.

Daryl stayed on watch for a few hours until T-dog had come up to take over, he thanked the man for taking over for him and told him to be careful even though the man knew it anyway. Daryl headed into his tent and lay down in the sleeping bags next to the snoring Merle. Daryl lied down and drifted into a long needed sleep full of happy memories from his past.


	4. Lucien

**An: Please note this is from Merles point of view. Lucien is referring to Daryl incase you get confused.**

**"jewelle32 3/21/13 . chapter 3  
Pretty good - that was a real surprise that Daryl was a history teacher. But there were only 5 chapters - was there supposed to be 5?"**

**There maybe more than 5 chapters depending on if I want to establish each one more. Hope that answers your question.**

* * *

_Merle was only eight when he first met the little boy, his mother adopted the one year old from the local orphanage because her and his father didn't really get on. He didn't understand why she didn't just leave him and take him with her. Pa hurt her and Merle but she never left himself Pa and he didn't understand why. Yeah, he know that ma wasn't exactly mother of the year, she smokes and drinks a lot but she's a better parent than Pa is._

_Merle,Ma and Pa all had blonde hair and green eyes. Merle had his mothers eyes but they all shared the same colour. They all had a big build, us Dixon's were strongly built. The new kid had more tanned skin than us, dark brown hair and vivid blue eyes. A big difference to the rest of us. He was considerably shorter than us as well and had a much weaker and thinner build._

_Now we have this child to look after as well, when he came here his real name was Lucien Seth MacSwain. Ma thought it was best to rename him though, so he wouldn't know he was adopted. "Can we call him Daryl, Ma?Merle asked his mother, she nodded and agreed, "Daryl Dixon it is, that alright?" She asked Pa. Pa just grunted. He didn't care about the kid or any of us to be honest._

* * *

I was in my cell cleaning my bayonet and knife attachment when Beth came in offering me some super. I took it and thanked her.  
"Can I stay and talk with you for a bit?" She asked me. I nodded at her but wasn't sure if she had seen "As long as Hershel says it's okay." I didn't mind the girl staying. It's the others that wouldn't like it.  
"Do you have any ideas how old I am?" She asked back to him instead of going to tell her dad. "16 maybe?" He said honestly, she looked pretty young but was defiantly older than Carl.  
"I'm 18 Merle, an adult. I don't need permission to talk to someone." I nodded and let her in. She sat down on the cot next to me.  
"It was my birthday today you know?" She told me sadly. _Poor thing_, no-one even noticed it was. "How would you know that?" I asked her.

Beth pulled a notebook with a strikes on the pages. "Each strike is a day. I started when this all broke out." She pointed at the first strike. "12th October 2010, that the day I first found out." She paused and pointed to the last one. "23rd November 2012, that's today." I grimaced and Beth noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "It's Daryl's birthday today."

There was a few moments of silence before Beth spoke up "How come Daryl doesn't look anything like you?" She asked him. She was the first person to notice. "What you mean?"  
"I mean you don't look like brothers or even related. Daryl has brown hair and blue eyes and you have blonde hair with green eyes" she paused for a moment to breath. "You're way taller and you have a stronger build. Plus Daryl's skin is more tanned than yours is."

I sighed, it was only Beth so he might as well just tell her. "Don't tell anyone..." There was a pause of hesitation "Daryl was adopted." He said briefly. Beth was shocked.  
"Daryl's adopted? Does he know?" She asked, what was with all the questions. Merle thought. "No and he never will so don't say anything." He told her. Soon after that Beth left Merle alone and went back to the main area. I finished my supper and headed to see the others.

"Happy birthday Daryl." I called to him when I saw him in the main cell block with Rick and Glenn. "It's Daryl's birthday?" Glenn asked me. I nodded at him. "Beth's too." I told them. I weren't gonna leave her out. Besides she was the one to tell me what date it was.

"Happy birthday baby brother." I said to Daryl again. He looked agitated at me. Annoyed. Daryl walked to get in my face quickly. He was pissed.  
"Don't yer dare call me that!" He yelled, he told Beth to keep her mouth shut about it.  
"I don't know what your talking bout Daryl." I lied, he saw through it and glared at me for a moment. "So were yer gonna tell me that..." Daryl hesitated. "Tell you what?!" I yelled. I knew what he was going to say but couldn't bring myself to let the reality of the truth be spoken. "'Hey Daryl, you're adopted' How am I supposed to explain that? Huh?" I yelled to him.

"How about just telling me the truth. I would rather of heard it from you than have you tell someone you've known for what? A day?" Daryl said calmly. "I didn't want yer to know that was why Pa hated you so much." Merle returned. Daryl sighed "Lucien Seth MacSwain" I stated getting him weird looks from everyone. "What's that?" Carol asked him.  
"Daryl's real name," I pulled out a picture of a family. A nice family. There was a man, a woman and a girl along with little baby Lucien (Daryl). They all looked so happy unlike the Dixon's and were total look alike's of Daryl.

I handed the picture over to Daryl for the first time in his life. He had kept the image with him everywhere he went since Daryl could walk and talk to keep him from finding it but now he was showing it to him. "This is your real family." Daryl stared in shock at the image. He turned it over to see the writing on the back.

_Catherine MacSwain - 25th June 1945  
John MacSwain - 4th August 1942  
Abigail MacSwain - 2nd January 1968  
Lucien Seth MacSwain - 23rd November 1970_

Daryl read the names in grimace as he worked out how old they would of been when he was born. Catherine, Daryl's mother was 25 years old and would be 67 now. John, Daryl's father was 28 years old and would be 70 now. Abigail, Daryl's older sister would of been 2 years old and would now be 44 years old, 2 years older than him.

"What happened to them?" Daryl finally spoke up when he was finished staring at the picture in his hands. "They died in a car accident the day you were born... Ma adopted you from the orphanage a year later after Pa wouldn't let her have another baby." There was a comforting silence for a moment before they were ripped back into reality. "Is that why Pa hated me?"

I couldn't say it and stormed out leaving Daryl and everyone else speech less. "Happy Birthday _Lucien_."

* * *

**An: I know very out character and short but I did my best and really wanted a story were Daryl is adopted.**


End file.
